I Am A Girl Like You
"I Am A Girl Like You" is a duet sung by Princess Anneliese and Erika in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. They sing it in the movie when they first meet, and describe how they are similar regardless of their backgrounds. The song is featured on the Barbie Sings! The Princess Movie Collection soundtrack album. Lyrics Anneliese (speaking): I'm savoring a first, and last, taste of freedom before getting married next week to a total stranger... Erika (speaking): At least you're not an indentured servant... Anneliese (speaking): "Indentured servant"? Erika (singing): If I'd like to have my breakfast hot Madame Carp will make me pay! And I have to fetch the eggs myself And the barn's a mile away! It's cold and wet and still I get An omelet on my plate, But in my head I'm back in bed Snuggled up and sleeping late! Anneliese (speaking): Really? Erika (speaking): Really, but its alright. I mean, I'm used to it. And you? Anneliese (speaking): Well... Erika (speaking): Well? Anneliese (singing): If I want some eggs I ring the bell And the maid comes running in, And she serves them on a silver tray And she brings a cookie tin! And while I eat, she rubs my feet And strolling minstrels play But I'd rather be in my library reading science books all day! Erika (singing): I'm just like you... Anneliese (speaking): You are? Erika (singing): You're just like me. There's somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, Somewhere that dreams come true, Yes, I am a girl like you! You'd never think that it was so, But now I've met you and I know. It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue That I am a girl like you! Anneliese (speaking): So, you're a singer? Erika (speaking): No, I work at Madame Carp's penitentiary— uh, I mean "Dress Emporium". Anneliese (speaking): I love Madame Carp's Dresses! Erika (speaking): I made the one you're wearing! Anneliese (speaking): You made this? Its my favorite! The design looks so complicated! Erika (speaking): Oh, but it isn't really... Singing): First I choose a fabric from the rack And I pin the pattern down, And I stitch it in the front and back And it turns into a gown! Anneliese (singing): I wear the gown, without my crown And dance around my room Singing together: And imagine life without the strife Of an unfamiliar groom! Anneliese (speaking): But I'd never let my Mother know. I wouldn't want to disappoint her. Erika (speaking): I completely understand. Anneliese (singing): I'm just like you! Erika (singing): I think that's true! Anneliese (singing): You're just like me, Erika (singing): Yes I can see! Singing together: We take responsibility! Anneliese (singing): We carry through... Erika (singing): We carry through... Singing together: Do what we need to do, Yes, I am a girl like you! Erika (singing): I'm just like you... Anneliese (singing): I'm just like you... Erika (singing): You're just like me... Anneliese (singing): You're just like me... Singing together: It's something anyone can see! Erika (singing): A heart that beats... Anneliese (singing): A heart that beats... Singing together: A voice that speaks the truth! Yes, I am a girl like you! Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Music Category:Music